Nuestro Sueño
by asereTooL
Summary: Hola! este sera mi primer Fic y veremos que forma va tomando tengan por seguro para ustedes mis queridos lectores y aficionados espero que con esta historia deleiten su pupilas llenas de aventura amor desamor acrobacias y a un mucho mas espero sus comentario y todos serán bien recibidos...
1. Chapter 1

Esta sera mi primer Historia a presentar realmente no se por que me nacio esto pero por mi parte les puedo a segurar que are lo posible para que sea del total agrado para sus ojos...

Los personajes de este no son mios solo inventare unos pocos y de ahí en fuera los derechos son de los creadores de Kaleido star...

Por mi parte seria todo y veamos que forma va tomando esto...

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera Sora estaba caminado por la playa antes de que Mia diera los nuevos papeles de la obra (Mas adelante dire el nombre de esta), ella sin preocupaciones pues por su parte no importaba el papel que le tocara pues ella sabia que con tal de hacer felices a sus fans y espectadores de el escenario ella se daría por satisfecha cuando en el camino aparece el espiritu del escenario...

-Sora eh visto que sagitario esta en observación de otros signos y no para algo malo preparate que lo siguiente no te lo esperaras-Decia Fool

-De que estas hablando Fool que no te entiendo?-preguntaba Sora

-No te preocupes Sora pronto lo veras nuevos proyectos se acercaran y sorpresas que te sorprenderán-Respondió Fool mientras desaparecía.

Sora estaba con una gran duda y enojada por que el espíritu no le había dicho nada y ella solo se quedo con la duda, al llegar al escenario un poco tarde por que de tanto pensar en que podía ser lo que fool le dijo se le fue el tiempo volando, al llegar al escenario...

-Que te pasa por que llegas tan tarde no creas que por ser ahora la estrella del escenario ya tienes el lujo de llegar a la hora que quieras un dia te superare y sere mas puntual que tu Sora Naeigino-Gritoneaba May

Mientras que Mia tratando de dominar su papel como directora solo trataba de calmar a todos...

Leon por su parte solo miraba a Sora fijamente sin decir nada con su mirada fria pero al mismo tiempo calida Pues despues de lo sucedido con ella no podia mirarla diferente.

**FLASH BACK**

_en uno de los ensayos de la obra el lago de los cisnes por un accidente asi dijo leon sin querer beso a sora durante la tecnica angelical_

_En el ensayo_

_Sora tiene que verse mucho mejor que acaso no puedes o es que contigo me equivoque-Decia Leon_

_No joven leon y se lo demostrare-Respondia sora_

_Cuando de prOnto cuando los dos se sostienen de la mano para que sora sea impulsada se caen y en ese momento sora cae sobre Leon que esta por inercia la sostubo y sus labios se unieron en un beso lo que no sabian es que alguien ya los habia estado observando._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Bueno mi la obra ya ah quedado los papeles pues como ya sabran Sora y el Joven Leon tienen los papeles estelares y aran un acto especial May y Rosseta seran las malas Anna sera la parte comica de esto los demas papeles en el siguiente rato los dare-decia Mia

En eso entra el seño keeneth y kalos...

CONTINUARA

* * *

Si les gusto DIGANMELO PUES ES MI PRIMER CAPITULO..! Y SI NO TAMGBIEN Y ALGO SE LE CAMBIARA...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

En eso entra el seño keeneth y kalos...

Sora, Leon y de mas elenco como ya sabran Mia ya tiene la nueva obra y como siempre Leon y Sora serán las estrellas principales pero para esta obra se le a sugerido a Mia que no sean seguros estos ya que en cualquier momento pueden ser modificados pues querido elenco de Kaleido a llegado la oportunidad que durante varios años se espero con Layla y Yuri-Kalos hace una pausa y todos están anonadados-

**_PENSAMIENTOS DE TODOS_**

Mia: será posible

Ana: Leon y Sora? Yo huera podido con unos buenos chistes

May: Como ella? Yo soy mejor que ella todos los saben yo gane en…. AY YA NO MEJOR LO OLVIDO SIEMPRE ME GANA UN DIA YO TE SUPERARE SORA

Ken: Me alegro mucho por Sora esta oportunidad ella se la merece

Rosseta: de que oportunidad hablara Sora es mejor que Layla

Marion: es buena es talentosa pero esa oportunidad se la debieorn de dar a mi mama!

Jonathan: ou ou ou

Sora: De que hablaran sea lo que sea no me alejare de mi escenario

Leon: Sera posible que ella no no puede ser pero tiene un angel impresionante ella es tan her… pero que estas pensando Leon

Todo el elenco menos Leon y Sora: Suerte sora en todo lo que venga

**_SE CIERRAN PENSAMIENTOS_**

Asi que Sora, Leon-retoma la palabra Kalos-y Ken los espero en mi oficina en unos momentos-Concluye Kalos y con esto se retira Sr. Kanneth y Kalos

Tras ellos se van Leon y Sora, Ken se queda con el resto del grupo anonadados

**EN LA OFICINA**

Entran Kalos y el Sr. Kanneth, momentos después llega Sora y Leon

Muy bien pues ya que estamos aquí presentes iniciare como ya lo eh dicho a llegado la oportunidad que se espero durante años y al fin a llegado y con esto espero que no se hayan equivocado ya que solo sucede una vez cada 4 años y solo elijen a dos por suerte los dos fueron de Kaleido muy bien pues ustedes dos han sido los mejores durante cientos de acróbatas para viajar durante dos años por parte de trabajo a diversos lugares del mundo que tengan un circo conocido o no conocido, con esto se espera que extraigan todo aquello que puede ser de gran aprendizaje para ustedes y ustedes será aprendices y maestros…- Decia Kalos mientras lo interrumpían

Toc toc-rocaban la puerta

Pasen-Dijo el sr. Kanneth

Buenos días-Decia Yuri

Buenos días-contestaron en un unisono todos

Que hermosa luces hoy Sora-Dijo Yuri con una mirada que derrite

Bueno puedes seguir-dijo Ken y Leon en un unisono un tanto celosos

Sora sonrojada

En este viaje-continuo kalos- conoceran el arte circense en todo su esplendor y en diversos panoramas será un viaje todo pagado en el que Yuri por ser un conocedor de vario idiomas como Ken que será su representante viajaran con ustedes si es que toman esta oportunidad-Concluia Kalos…

Esta bien si Sora llega a aceptar yo igual lo are- Dijo Leon

Esque no Lo se pero jefe el escenario Kaleido es mi todo-Decia Sora

Se tienen todas las esperanzas en ustedes no nos fallen Sora el escenario siempre los esperara- Decia el Sr. Kanneth

Es una oportunidad de oro sora es una gran oportunidad para conocer el escenario en todos sus ámbitos-Decia Ken

Acepta Sora no te arrepentiras-finalizo Yuri

Muy bien acepto jefe pero un favor que nadie en el escenario se entere hasta cuando me vean partir por favor-Dijo Sora con voz temblorosa

Perfecto se ah decidido se van en una semana los cuantro- Dijo Kalos felizmente

QUE EN UNA SEMANA?- grito Sora muy sorprendida

Si en una semana a si que alístate que pronto será el gran dia tienen esta semana de descanzo y no lo olviden Kaleido tiene todas sus esperanzas en ustedes ahora retirence todos-Concluyo Kalos

Al salir todos fueron a sus habitaciónes de manera rápida a excepción de Sora que fue detenida por sus amigas para saber que había pasado ella solo respondia Nada y déjenme empaz-todas al oir esa respuesta habían quedado sin palabras Sora no es asi…

Al dia siguiente antes de que Sora saliera de su habitación ya todas estaban tocando la puerta sin cesar no sabían por que el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Sora…

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
